Forgive and Forget
by Weirder Than You
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are traveling again, and land in a forest to rest. Jet is still alive, and living in the treehouse again. Jetara. R&R please!
1. Forgiveness

**A/N: This is one of my new stories. I plan on doing one story for Kataang, one for Zutara, and one for Jetara. If I get anything in the lemons wrong, for I have absolutely no experience in those kinds of things, then tell me. I only know how they go because of other stories I've read. This was going to be a short one-shot and ultra fluffy, steamy, and lemony, but I got too wrapped up in it, so now it's gonna be longer. If you do not like lemons, then go away. For everyone else, enjoy!**

Katara was walking through the forest. She had seen a river from the air, and left Sokka, Toph, and Aang at the camp to go bathe. She was dead on her feet from the continuous travel, though, and did not recognize the forest. It was the same one that the Freedom Fighters had their tree-houses in! Katara, however, did not realize this and just made a beeline for the river. From the sky, it had seemed like the only place in the area with a good amount of water. And it was shielded from view, so they would not be found by Prince Zuko while hiding.

When Katara got to the river, she immediately began to undress. She placed all her clothes in a pile on the riverbank, with a towel laying beside them. She submerged herself, wearing nothing but the suit she usually wore while training with Aang (it was actually her underclothes, but nobody knew that). Katara relaxed and floated on the surface of the water for a time before beginning to wash herself.

After she was finished, Katara got out and dried off, then got dressed, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. She walked back to the campsite, ate dinner with Sokka, Toph, and Aang; Aang was stealing glances at her the whole time while Toph teased Sokka, whose food was being stolen by Momo. Between dinner and when Katara went to sleep, the night was uneventful, with only Aang coming up to her numerous times to open and close his mouth like a fish, and then walk away. The only thing Katara didn't notice the whole night was a pair of brown eyes watching her from the gloom while she bathed, ate, and slept.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

The next day, after making breakfast for her friends, Katara escaped to the river again to practice her waterbending. This time, while she was walking, she did begin to recognize her surroundings. She was trying to figure out where she new this place from while waterbending, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around, water already raised, and looked in to the woods.

"Who's there?" Katara shouted to no one in particular. The next thing she knew, there was a splash behind her, and someone whispered in her ear, "Hello, Katara."

Katara whipped around to find herself face to face with Jet! "What do you want, you monster?" she snarled at him, backing away slowly, her water still raised.

"Oh, nothing. Just a chance to get you to forgive me," Jet answered her. He flashed his characteristically handsome smile, a piece of hay hanging out of his mouth. Katara looked at him in shock. He had scared the crap out of her, and had probably stalked her, just to say sorry? Was he insane?!

"I know you probably think I'm crazy to be doing this, but I've changed, Katara! Please, forgive me? I know now what I had done was wrong, and I just won't feel right until you say you'll forgive me." Katara held up her hand for him to stop talking, dropping her water in the process. She was having a mental battle about whether or not to trust Jet again.

_It really seems like he's changed.** But think of what he almost did to all those innocent people! They could have died.** But they didn't die, and from the look on his face, I can tell he's being honest. Plus, he could be a powerful ally against Zuko if he comes up again. **But what if he just uses you to get close to Aang? What if he's still just a slippery little snake like before? Can you handle having your heart broken again?** I never said I would get as close to him as before! I just want to trust him again..._

Katara walked towards Jet, still a bit wary, and looked him in the eye. "I forgive you Jet, but" she added as she saw his face get overly eager, "you'll have to work very hard to get my trust back to what you had before. You shattered my heart before, and I won't let that happen again. Now, I should bring you back to the camp so everyone knows you're here."

As Katara decided this, she turned her back on Jet and got her clothes on. He watched her every move, and followed her back to the campsite in silence. When they got there, everyone was too preoccupied to notice. Sokka was cleaning his boomerang (again); Toph was playing with Momo, trying to teach him how to better steal Sokka's food (she was unknowingly talking to his shoulder); Aang was tending the fire and making lunch.

"Uh... guys?" Katara said hesitantly. As soon as she spoke, everyone looked up. "Katara look out! Jet's right behind you!" Aang yelled. He jumped up, glider in hand, before Katara told him and everyone else what had happened.

"Okay, listen up you." Toph had heard the stories of what had happened during their last encounter with Jet. "If you harm one hair on Sugar Queen's head, you'll have me to answer to. Got it?" She was yelling at his chest, not realizing how much taller than her he was. Katara then dragged Jet off to the side of the campsite.

"Listen to me. Toph's blind, so you know. Don't bug Sokka and he should leave you alone, mostly. Aang might accept you again, I don't know. But for now, you have to go." Katara explained all of this in a whisper behind Toph's earth tent. Then, just as she turned to go back to the fire, Jet grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Katara, I-" Katara then cut him off by putting a finger over his lips. "Please, just go. I'll see you tomorrow by the river. Then you can try to regain my confidence. Okay?" Katara said in a whisper.

Jet nodded silently. He then turned and slipped into the trees, leaving Katara standing by the edge of the woods to think about what she had just promised.


	2. Trusting

**Disclaimer: Forgot this before, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: Well, this was going to be just a short fluffy lemon story, but I got carried away. So now it's a full story, and I do plan on doing a lemon. I don't know yet how explicit it will be, so bear with me. Any people that are Jetara haters go away because this is not the place for you.**

Katara woke up the next morning to a heart full of dread. She didn't want Jet to try to "win her confidence back". She had just needed him to go away. Now she was going to eat breakfast, then go "practice her waterbending". While she might get some practicing in, she didn't know for how long. Katara walked out of the tent and stretched in the early morning sunlight. She then made breakfast for the rest of the gang, ate, and slipped away from the campsite.

Katara got to the river and stripped down to her bathing suit. She started to bend water in complicated patterns around her body. She was doing an especially difficult move that invloved a very flexible body and extreme concentration when two hands landed lightly on her hips. She gasped, dropping the water and whipping around. When she saw that it was Jet, she gently took his hands off her hips and moved back a foot. Katara thought she saw his grin falter for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Katara, I know you still think I'm a jerk and some kind of insane murderer, but please, give me a chance. I really want to prove to you that I've changed. What can I do that will make you see?" Jet was starting to let his guard down, and Katara realized that she did still like Jet, even if it wasn't as strong as before. He was pleading with her to understand.

"I don't know right now how you could prove it," Katara said slowly. "But until I find a reason, just try to show me that you care. If you do still care for me, then make sure I know it. Find ways to regain my trust."

"Why don't I start with this then," Jet said, closing the gap between them quickly. She looked up at him, blushing visibly even with her dark skin. "Jet, I don't-" Katara was cut off then by Jet's lips coming down on hers gently, his arms wrapping around her waist. Katara's conscience was battling again. _I didn't want this getting this far so soon! How did it get so out of control?** Who cares?! He's kissing you! This is what you've always wanted!** I know, but I don't want him getting too many ideas before I know he's changed. I guess for now I'll give him a little treat and something to influence him to show me I should trust him._

Katara tipped her head back slightly to deepen the kiss, blushing even deeper when Jet ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned slightly, but then turned her head away, breaking the kiss. "I don't want to go too far until I know I can trust you," Katara murmured

She then looked up and added, "But that definitely helped me to start trusting you again." The sad look that had graced Jet's face just moments before was replaced with one of happiness and relief. He sighed and took her hand in his, kissing the back. "I will meet you at your camp at dusk. I think you might like what I'm going to show you." He then turned around and ran off into the woods, already planning where he would take Katara that night. He was still that cool, collected Jet, never one to let his emotions show for long.

Katara just stood there, stunned, in the middle of the river. She reached her hand up to touch her lips in shock. "It looks like I'm going on a date with Jet tonight," she said to no one in particular. Katara then went back to practicing her waterbending, this time with a lighter step. She continued this until around noon, when she went back to the camp. Aang was making lunch (fruit, fish, and nuts), while Toph and Sokka were no where to be found.

"Hey Aang. Where did Sokka and Toph go?" Katara asked. She had started to wonder whether her brother and friend had finally hooked up, but her hopes were dashed when Aang responded that Sokka was out hunting while Toph bathed downstream. She had refused any help and made sure that she was in a shallow part of the water, where she could still feel where she was. Katara sat down and began to eat, but then felt that she needed to tell Aang where she would be that night. "Umm...Aang, can I tell you something? Without you totally freaking out?"

"Sure, Katara. What is it?" Katara just hoped that Aang wouldn't be completely devastated when she told him she would be with Jet that night. She knew how he felt about her, but she needed him to know. "Well, Aang... umm... I just wanted you to know that... uhh... I'mgoingoutwithJettonight." She hoped he understood, because she didn't think she could say it again.

"Uhh... okay Katara... that's great! Fine. Okay! I'm going to go... uhh... clear my thoughts. See you later." Aang stumbled through his words with a look of confusion and sadness on his face. "Aang?" Katara said quickly. "Yes, Katara?" Aang turned around with a devastated look on his face. "Umm... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but can you also not tell Sokka just yet? I need to tell him this myself, but not yet."

"Sure Katara." Aang then took off on his glider. Katara sighed. Why was this so hard? Just then, Toph came back from her bath, and Katara had to pretend to be happy again, for her sake. "Hey Toph!" Katara hoped Toph couldn't sense the hesitation in her voice.

"It's okay Sugar Queen. I already heard you talking to Aang. So, Jet finally got around to asking you out? I'm kinda surprised you didn't knock him out, from the stories I've heard, but whatever. And no, I won't say anything to Sokka before you, though I am going to watch. The look on his face when he hears his baby sister's going on a date with a guy who's guts he hates! That'll be hilarious," Toph made this whole speech while looking about two feet to Katara's right.

"Thanks Toph! You're the greatest!" Katara hugged Toph and then ran off to bathe in the river before eating lunch and getting ready.


	3. Moon Viewing

**Disclaimer: (mumbles) I… don't… own… Avatar: the Last Airbender…god, that was painful.**

**A/N: Okay, nothing new really, but it would be really nice if you people would review. I mean come on, only two reviews?! Thanks a lot…. Okay, possible lemon this time, I have to see how far I get. Now, review or I will say Ni to you! Man, British comedy rocks...**

Katara went into her tent to see what she had to wear before Jet came that night. _Hmm... blue robe... blue robe... blue robe... blue robe that's ripped, yeah some help that'll be... ooh! This one looks nice._ Katara picked up a blue (of course) dress that was slightly dressy, but not overly nice. When she slipped it on, she noticed that it showed a small amount of cleavage, but not so much that she would have Jet slobbering by the time they left the camp. She then decided to leave her hair down, to give Jet a treat. Not many people got to see her hair down.

Aang had not yet returned when Katara stepped outside, but Sokka was sitting there eating what looked to be some kind of jerky. When she came up behind him and cleared her throat to get his attention, he jumped. Apparently, he had not heard her.

"Where are you going that you have to look so nice?" Sokka asked while eyeing Katara's clothing and hair.

"Well... umm... Jet asked if I wanted to go out with him tonight, and I-" Katara started to explain before Sokka cut her off.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH JET?!" Sokka screamed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He yelled a little less loudly.

"I was trying to, but you cut me off. I was saying that I accepted because I believe that this could be his only chance to prove himself, to me at least," Katara said calmly. She was trying not to get upset, but Sokka was making it difficult. Just then, she was saved by Jet coming into the clearing.

"Hey Katara, you look..." Jet struggled for a word, "wow."

"'Wow'? I guess it's better than nothing. Let's go." Katara was eager to get away from Sokka before he got hurt trying to kick Jet's ass for taking away his "baby sister". She walked up to Jet and took his hand, dragging him away from the camp.

"I don't want any funny business, you hear?" Sokka yelled as they stepped into the trees. Jet then stopped Katara and turned her to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her, his arms snaking their way around her waist. At first, she was startled, but she melded right into the kiss. Katara wound her arms around Jet's neck and kissed him back. His tongue moved to probe her lips apart, then continued exploring the inside of her mouth. After she did the same, and they continued for what seemed like hours, the need to breathe became apparent, and they broke apart.

"So I look 'wow', huh?" Katara asked breathlessly. Jet just smiled down at her, then guided her through the forest, his arm still around her waist. "Where are we going, Jet?"

"You'll see, Katara. I'm sure you'll love it though," Jet knew that, for some reason, waterbenders loved the moon and were always more alive when it was full. The good thing for him was that tonight the moon was full, and he just happened to know the perfect place to go to see it.

Katara gasped as they came out of the trees. The view was amazing. They were at the top of a cliff, with a lake surrounded by the wood reaching out beneath them. The full moon was reflected in the water as it rose.

"Jet, this is amazing! How did you find this place?" Katara said in awe as Jet led her to sit by the edge of the cliff. They both lay back on the ground as he answered.

"Well, I was exploring once when I first started living here, and I just came out to this cliff. I figured that if I ever really cared for someone, I would take them here and show them this. It's my only safe spot, where I can come to just sit and think and not be burdened by the world's problems." Katara knew as soon as he said this that he had given away his one hiding spot to her, and that her really must trust her.

"You know what Jet?" Katara asked in a whisper, "I think you just gained my trust again." As she said this, Katara leaned over and kissed him lightly. Jet was not expecting this, or for it to take so little to gain her back. _I guess she just really wanted to trust me again. Now don't take advantage of her, Jet.** Why not? She's right there, just take her as yours now, while you can!** No, I couldn't do that. Not after she just placed her trust in me again. I'd probably scare her off._

As Jet decided this, Katara leaned over and started kissing him passionately. Jet wondered for a moment if it was the full moon making her like this, but did not question it. It was a big step for her to initiate something; usually he had to start them going. It showed that she really did trust him again.

As Jet kissed Katara back, her hands traveled up his shirt, feeling up his muscular, scarred torso. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt, motioning him to take it off; Jet had not thought that 'innocent little Katara' would be capable of doing this, but there they were, on the ground, kissing, getting ready to do something that only lovers would.

After Jet's shirt was discarded on the ground next to them, Katara pulled back to look at Jet. He had a well muscled torso, paired with scars from the time he had spent fighting. At the same time, Jet was getting ideas. He pulled Katara back to him, but instead of going right back to kissing, he laid her on the ground. He then proceeded to stradle Katara's waist and kiss her even more heatedly than before.

Soon, Jet realized that Katara was still fully clothed. As he pulled back, he noticed that, despite her dark skin, her face was flushed and she was breathing deeply. He decided to fix this problem of Katara's clothing. He got off her and began to pull the dress up over her head.

Just as it was getting to about waist hight, something happened that almost stopped both Katara and Jet's hearts. They heard a crash, and then a thump and a loud "Shit!"

Jet hurriedly helped Katara up and got his shirt back on while she fixed her dress. They then peeked out from behind a tree to see Sokka getting up off the ground; he had been looking for them and tripped over a root in the dark, landing flat on his face. Katara and Jet crept out from behind the tree and circled behind Sokka. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jet tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just... uhh... looking for some more food!" Sokka said quickly. He knew how mad Katara would be if she knew he had been looking for them, not to mention that the full moon gave her an advantage as a waterbender.

"Sokka, it's late, and there's no way you're still hungry. Plus, there's still a whole two bags of food at the camp. You were spying on us, weren't you?" Katara knew what Sokka had been up to, since it was late and he had probably expected her back at the camp a while ago. Jet also figured that Sokka had been spying on them, for the same reason.

"No!" Sokka answered a little too quickly, "What I mean is, why would I spy on you? I was just looking for more food, cause I didn't know the two bags were there."

"Yeah right, Sokka. Now go back to the camp and leave us alone. I'll be back in a little while." With that, Katara made a water whip out of the water from her pouch, which she always carried with her no matter what, and hit Sokka with it repeatedly until he ran away whimpering.

"So, Katara, where were we?" Jet asked, moving behind Katara and running his hands along her sides. He started to kiss a trail down her neck to her collar bone, but Katara pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry, Jet, but I don't want to take any more chances with Sokka tonight. Okay?" She did not want to make him feel rejected, she just didn't want to be caught by Sokka doing _that_.

"Come on Katara. Please?" Jet asked making a pouty face. Katara laughed lightly and kissed him gently.

"No, I'm sorry Jet. Maybe another night. For now, lets just watch the moon some more before I have to go back." As soon as they got to the cliff edge, however, Jet pressed Katara into a tree and kissed her until she had to push him off for she could feel him getting harder against her and did not want to start anything with Sokka waiting. So they lay down on the grass, Katara's head resting on Jet's chest, and watched the moon.

Jet later brought Katara back to her campsite and, after kissing her good night (which was rudely interrupted by Sokka), he went back to his tree houses planning where he would take her tomorrow. They had agreed that they would meet the next day at around noon and that Sokka was not to wait up for them, because they would not be back until late. Katara, after hitting Sokka again with a water whip for breaking them apart, lay down in her sleeping bag to think about what had happened that night.

_Well, it looks like Jet really cares about me and has changed. I think I trust him now too. It's too bad Sokka had to come when he did, things were just getting interesting... oh well, I guess we'll see what happens when we meet tomorrow. Sokka won't be able to stop us then._ Katara fell asleep thinking of Jet and what the next day would bring.


	4. Author's Note: Important!

**A/N: Okay, I just thought that this would clear things up for everyone, though no one has commented on anything yet. **

I decided that I would change some stuff. In my story, Aang killed Fire Lord Ozai, and now Azula is Fire Lord. Zuko is still banished until he can capture the Avatar. Jet and the Freedom Fighters have been in hiding back in their original forest since the end of the war. Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph are still traveling the world, now quieting any outbreaks from the Fire Nation and trying to become more advanced at bending to beat Fire Lord Azula. These are the characters' ages:

Katara – 16

Jet – 17

Aang – 14

Toph – 14

Sokka – 18

Zuko – 17

I may add more in my author's notes as they arise, if they are important.


	5. Is That the Only Reason?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Oh no! I'M MELTING!**

**A/N: Okay, for all of you that read my last chapter/author's note, you now know that Katara and Jet are old enough to do the things that they were. It may not be that appropriate for their age, but I needed Katara to be still young and naïve (and a virgin). Okay, back to the lemons!**

Katara awoke the next morning feeling happy, despite her and Jet's close encounter with Sokka the night before. She thought about where Jet would take her today as she got dressed. As she went outside to prepare breakfast, since she was always the first one up, she saw Aang sitting alone next to the burnt out fire. Katara felt a pang of guilt as she saw Aang. He obviously had not slept the night before, and was staring blankly into the coals of the fire.

Katara went over and sat down in front of Aang; he appeared not to notice. "Aang? Are you okay?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Katara. I'm fine," Aang replied shortly. She knew he was still hurting after losing her to Jet, but she loved Aang more as a brother and a best friend.

"Aang, I-" Katara started to say before Aang cut her off.

"Katara, please. Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood right now." Katara was troubled as to what to do for Aang, but then it hit her. What if she gave Aang someone else to care for? She knew that Toph was crazy for Aang, no matter how she tried to hide it, and Aang had told her once that he did kind of like Toph as more than a friend.

Katara ran over to Toph's rock tent and knocked on the door. It lowered after a minute and a very disheveled-looking Toph stood there.

"Toph, I need to talk to you. It's about Aang." As soon as Katara said this, Toph looked a bit more awake and let Katara in, closing the door again behind her.

"Is this about Twinkle Toe's sulky behavior since you hooked up with Jet?" Toph asked. She knew that Aang had been sad, and hated seeing him like this.

"Yes. I had an idea that I think would help both him and you. What if you hooked up with Aang? I mean, I know you like him, and he told me once he thought you were cute and stuff, so why not? It would get his mind off me and you and him would make a great couple!" Katara said enthusiastically. Toph just looked at her, or where she thought she was, until she finally responded with, "So how the hell am I supposed to make him go out with me?"

_Yes!_ Katara's mind screamed. "Well, all you have to do is go up to him and invite him out for a walk or something like that. Just go up to him and say, 'Aang, would you like to go for a walk with me?' and then when you're out there, tell him that you like him," Katara explained. She just hoped that it would be that easy.

"Okay, fine. But you have to help me get ready a bit," Toph grumbled. She was not all that confident, and Katara spent a good deal of time just getting Toph outside after she was ready. When they finally got outside, however, everything went relatively well.

Toph went over to Aang and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk with her to clear his thoughts since he looked so gloomy, and although he declined at first, they were finally out in the woods walking around. Katara sighed contentedly as she ate her breakfast of an apple. She soon got up to get ready for her date, though.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Katara decided that today she would just wear her regular blue robe with her hair in its usual braid and loops. Just as she stepped outside, Jet came into the clearing, and she gave him a welcoming kiss. He returned the kiss with fervor, but Katara pulled away and led him out of the camp. She did not want Sokka to wake up and find them, especially since he would be waking up soon.

Jet would not tell Katara where he was leading her, but they soon came to a town that she recognized. It brought back bad memories, as it was the town that Jet had almost drowned years ago, but Katara shook them off. No one had gotten hurt other than the firebenders, and now the town was alive and busy again. No one seemed to remember Jet or Katara either, and for that she was grateful.

Jet took Katara to a small restaurant/cafe where they ate lunch. Katara told Jet about her plan for Aang and Toph, and he was glad that she had thought of a way to take Aang's mind off of her.

"You know, I am very lucky that you were not already with Aang when you showed up," Jet said. "If you were, then I would probably be the one walking around with Toph." At this, Katara laughed. She could just see blind Toph walking through the forest with tall, handsome Jet walking next to her, sulking. It was very comedic, really.

After a little while, Jet and Katara left the restaurant/cafe and walked back into the woods. Jet took Katara back to where his tree houses were; saying that all the other Freedom Fighters were out running errands and such and that none of them would be back for a few days. Katara figured that Jet had set this up intentionally, but did not ask. Instead, she allowed herself to be lead around the treetops, coming to Jet's hut about five minutes after climbing up.

"It looks just like I remembered," Katara said as they walked in. She was looking around when Jet came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing along her jaw line, then down her neck to her collar bone. She turned in his arms, smiling. "Is this the only reason you brought me here? So that you could do me without Sokka finding us?"

"Possibly. Now stop complaining; you know you want to too," Jet said as he smiled his handsome smile and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back, gasping when Jet backed her into a wall. He pushed against her, their tongues battling and hands roaming. Jet's hands ended up on Katara's butt, while hers were mapping out his torso again underneath his shirt.

_To be continued..._


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I… don't… own… Avatar: the Last Airbender. But I do own some embarrassing pictures of me and me friends from our semi-formal dance.**

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter was getting a little long, and I needed a break to think a bit, so now the rest of the lemon is here. Enjoy, but if you do not like to read lemons, skip probably most of this chapter. For those of you who read it, including my friends Evilina, Our-Last-Hope, and Evanesce, do not think me perverted, I don't have any experience in these kinds of things, as they know, and I just felt that I needed to write this. I got info on how to write this only by reading other M rated stories.**

Jet and Katara continued kissing. Soon, they broke apart for air, and before Jet could start again, Katara lifted his shirt up over his head, revealing his torso to her again. Jet then picked Katara up, holding her against him, and threw her down on his bed. She laughed as he crawled over her and began taking off her sash and robe. After these pieces of clothing were on the floor with Jet's shirt, he began fighting with her breast bindings. He could not seem to get them off, so he finally let Katara sit up to take them off herself.

Katara took a painfully slow time doing this, just to tease Jet. She knew how much he wanted to see her, but she also wanted to mess with him a little first. After she got the bindings off and threw them with the rest of their clothes, Jet jumped on her again, stradling her waist. He looked her over, and she blushed and turned away under his gaze.

"What's wrong Katara? Are you embarrassed about your body? Don't be; you are more beautiful than anyone I know." Jet whispered into her ear. At this, Katara shivered slightly, but got her confidence back and turned to look back at him. He began kissing along her jaw again, moving down her neck and collar bone. He soon came to her breasts and Katara gasped as he kissed his way down. Jet's kisses were feather light on her skin.

He soon began massaging her breasts while sucking on her nipples. Katara moaned in ecstasy as he continued, her body coursing with pleasure. Soon, she grabbed Jet's hair and pulled him back up. As he surfaced, she kissed him with more passion than ever before. As they broke apart, panting, Katara flipped them over.

"You must think I am such a novice at this," Katara said to Jet as she stradled his waist. "Just wait and see. I'm not the innocent little girl everyone thinks." she said with a smirk. Katara then began kissing her way down Jet's body, mapping out his upper body with her mouth. She soon came to his waist and stopped to look up at him. She had felt something hard pressing against her thighs, and now that she looked up at Jet, eyes closed and breathing heavy, she knew exactly what it was.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Jet lifted Katara up and stripped out of his pants and underclothes, as well as getting rid of the last of her bindings. Then, after he put her back down, Katara stared at him in awe_. God, that's big_... she thought. Jet must have seen where she was looking, for he smiled and pulled her back up, flipping them over again so that he was on top. He then reached down and spread Katara's legs apart.

"Are you sure about this?" Jet asked. He was having a hard time controling himself, but Katara's happiness would always come first. Katara nodded, then braced herself, grabbing hold of his shoulders. Jet positioned himself above her, then thrust in ever so slowly. Katara's eyes squinted shut; Jet knew that she would be experiencing pain as she was a virgin, so he stopped for a moment. After a few moments, Katara opened her eyes again and nodded at him to continue. Jet then pulled out and pushed back in again, earning a moan from Katara. She had never experienced this feeling before, and did not know how she could have ever lived without it.

As Jet continued thrusting in and out, he gained both speed and strength. Katara's moans and screams became increasingly loud and long as she approached her climax. She could feel herself nearing the edge, and so could Jet. Jet then flipped them over, to Katara's surprise.

"Your turn," he whispered. He then bucked his hips involuntarily, sending pleasure coursing through Katara as he touched her back walls. She then began rocking on top of Jet, in time with the bucking of his hips. Again, just before they could climax, Jet flipped them over and continued what he had been doing before. Soon, Katara and Jet came at the same time, Jet collapsing on top of Katara. They breathed deeply before Jet slid off of Katara, laying down next to her.

"Jet?" Katara asked quietly.

"Yes, Katara?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Katara." With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. A Night On, or in, the Lake

**Disclaimer: (mumbles something about "don't… own… Avatar… Last Earbender" under breath).**

**A/N: Okay, so I have a total of three reviews. Very helpful (note sarcasm). Now, I need to know how I did on that lemon, and I am planning on wrapping this story up soon. Then I will start on a Kataang, just so everyone knows. So thanks for those wonderful reviews, ginsensu, APurpleAvacado, and Tips. For everyone else who has read and not reviewed, screw you!**

The first thing Jet noticed when he woke up later that night was that Katara was still asleep in his arms, and how her body fit perfectly against his. The next thing he realized was that, judging by the position of the sun, it was around 6:00 pm. Jet slowly sat up and looked at Katara. He watched her chest rise and fall with each slow breath, and how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. He then decided that he should wake her up, seeing as she would probably be hungry and, although they had told Sokka the night before not to wait up, they couldn't stay out too late.

Jet leaned over Katara and shook her shoulders softly. She did not stir, except to mumble something about "I don't want to go to school today, mommy," in a sweet voice. He then whispered in her ear, "Katara? It's time to get up." This caused her to mumble something like, "But I want to stay home and bake cookies with you," in a childish voice, which made Jet chuckle under his breath. Then he got an idea. Jet leaned down and began kissing Katara, figuring that it would wake her up. It did more than that, however. To Jet's surprise, Katara started to kiss him back soon. She still had not opened her eyes, but her arms made their way around his neck. Jet pulled back, and Katara's eyes finally fluttered open. She smiled sleepily, then stretched like a cat and yawned, ending with a small squeak. _Damn, she's so cute, even when she's not trying,_ was all Jet could think.

"Good morning," Katara slurred sleepily.

"Actually, it's only around six. If you don't remember, we did that this afternoon, not at night," Jet stated calmly. Katara, however, flew into a state of panic.

"What we did?! Oh, my god! Socko's going to kill us if he finds out! Well, maybe not me, but definitely you! Oh, my god, where's my clothes? We have to-" Katara was silenced from her rambling as Jet kissed her. She had jumped up from the bed, but he now backed her onto it again.

"Calm down. All we have to do is not let Sokka know. He won't find out any time soon, and plus, we told him not to wait up. He's probably expecting us to get back late, not at six." Jet was not nearly as calm inside as he showed. His mind was in a state of panic, after remembering what Katara's brother would do to them if he found out. He decided that spending the rest of the night here would be good, so he left Katara alone for a moment to get some food. He was starving.

Katara figured that, since they were to stay there for the rest of the night (or most of it, anyway), she would make the best of it. After Jet came back, the two of them lay under the sheets and ate together, not really talking. They later repeated what they had done earlier, but this time Katara had some more experience. By around 1 am, they were walking back to Katara's campsite, Jet's arm around Katara's waist. They were both dead on their feet, but Jet made sure that Katara got into her sleeping bag before kissing her good night and walking away. He had some planning to do before they went out again the next night.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

When Katara woke again at around noon the next morning, she was alone. There was a note left in the middle of the campsite that read:

_Katara,_

_Gone out hunting. Tophand Aang are practicing earthascending and won't be back til late. I probably won't be either, so you're on your own. _

_Don't do anything stupid,_

_Sokka_

"Well, at least I got Aang and Toph together. But it figures Soka would have to warn me," Katara said to no one in particular. She then ate lunch and went to the river to practice water bending. By the time she returned, it was five o' clock. She had to meet Jet here in an hour. Katara went to her tent and got changed into clean clothes (just her usual robe) and fixed her hair. By the time she had finished, it was six o' clock, and Jet was waiting for her in the clearing. She walked up to him, and after kissing "hello", they walked away.

Yet again, Katara had no idea where they were going. They made many twists and turns, which she believed were just to make her think she was going somewhere very well hidden in the deepest parts of the forest. Soon, they came to an opening in the trees. Katara saw that Jet had led her to the lake on ground level, and that it was much bigger than she had thought. She then got an idea.

As Jet was taking his shirt off, he got hit with a huge ball of water on the top of his head. He spluttered and coughed after he had removed his shirt, and spun around to find Katara. She was no where in sight. He did find her clothes in a small pile off to the side, though, and knew that she was probably hiding somewhere. While Jet looked around suspiciously, Katara followed his movements directly behind him. She was like his shadow, mimicking every move. At one point, however, she was not as careful as she thought, and Jet just barely saw her out of the corner of his eye. He then spun around quickly, catching her in his strong arms before she could react. Jet smirked at her.

"I win," he stated simply.

"I don't think so," Katara challenged. She then spun in his arms, breaking his grip, and dove into the water. It was not nearly as cold as she had expected, and when she surfaced, she saw Jet watching her intently. "Are you scared?" Katara then proceded to making clucking noises, like a chicken, and Jet dove in. Katara could not see him in the dark, but she soon knew where he was. This was because Jet grabbed her by her feet and pulled her under the water. He held her down for a moment before releasing her and surfacing next to her. This was a bad idea.

As soon as Katara came above the water, she began pooling it in a large wave above her. When Jet resurfaced, Katara smirked at him for a moment before dropping the water. Just when she thought she had won and was swimming back to the shallows, Jet proved her wrong. He had dived out of the way of most of the water and was now swimming up silently behind Katara. As soon as he could feel the lake bottom under his feet, he jumped up and tackled Katara. The two of them fell in the water laughing, as Katara tried to pull away. She glared at him with a look of mock disgust before hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine, you win. Now let me up," Katara laughed.

"No." Jet replied simply before pulling her in for a kiss. Katara immediately opened up, and their tongues became entwined. As they did this, Jet unwrapped Katara's bindings and she rid him of his pants and underwear (he had forgotten to take the pants off before jumping in after Katara). Jet pressed Katara down onto the shore; the sand was soft beneath them. As he began to feel her, he felt an unexpected jolt. Katara had grabbed his manhood and was now rubbing it up and down with her cool hands. For a moment, this was all Jet could think about; he even forgot to breathe. His eyes closed and his breathing became ragged. As Katara continued pulling on him, he could feel himself nearing the edge. Just as he was about to go over, she stopped.

"That was payback for tackling me," Katara said as he looked at her questioningly.

"Starting or stopping?" Jet questioned.

"Both." With this, Katara pulled him back down to her for another kiss, and this time it was Jet's hands who roamed. They moved from her waist, up her sides, across the plains of her stomach, and to her breasts. As he stopped kissing her to move down to her breasts, Katara moaned. He began groping one breast in his hand while kissing the other; he soon switched sides. After a little while more, Katara could not take it, and she pulled him back up to her.

"Jet... I need you... please," Katara whispered shakily in his ear. It sounded strange to her to say this, but she couldn't help it. She could feel his alreay hard manhood against her leg, and she involuntarily moaned as he whispered huskily in her ear, "As you wish."

With that, Jet positioned himself above Katara. He then thrust in, waiting again for her to adjust to his size. It did not take long this time, and they soon had a steady pace set. As they rocked back and forth, Katara's moans got steadily louder. Katara felt like she was in heaven.

"Faster, Jet... faster!" Katara panted as her body moved in time with his. He sped up, and soon, they were nearing the edge. He kissed her roughly once more before they both climaxed together, screaming each other's names into the night air. After Jet got up from where he had collapsed next to Katara, and pulled Katara up as well, they got their clothes back on and went back to the camp. From the look of the moon when they got there, it was around 9-10 at night. From what Katara could see, Aang and Toph had gotten back not too long ago and were still sitting by the fire, holding hands (aww, how sweet!) and Sokka was snoring loudly from his sleeping bag.

"Katara, I need to ask you something important." Jet said slowly.

"What is it, Jet? I'm really tired. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Katara asked. Jet was actually relieved by this, and they agreed to meet up the next day at noon at the cliff edge that Jet had taken her to before. After Jet walked away, Katara went over to the fire and sat down opposite Aang and Toph,who jumped as they saw her. Obviously, they had not heard her and Jet.

"So, how are you Aang? I haven't seen much of you lately," Katara asked, noticing that he and Toph were holding hands and Toph's head was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm good. And thanks, Katara. Toph told me how you encouraged her to ask me out, and now I'm really glad you did," Aang replied. "It helped me get over losing you, and now we're pretty happy together."

"Yep, you really helped us out, Sugar Queen," Toph agreed. "Thanks to you, me and Twinkle Toes have gotten past those awkward silence moments and stuff, no problem."

"I'm glad." Katara _was_ happy for them, and hoped that they were not going to be too hidden; they had nothing to fear from Sokka like she and Jet did. Katara went to bed early that night, wanting to be up and ready for Jet the next day. She fell asleep to a couple of steamy dreams featuring her and Jet, but otherwise fell asleep easily.


	8. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than about five books by Sarah Dessen (not the kind that any boy would like to read).**

**A/N: Okay everyone, or those people that read this, sorry for the wait, but it's that time of year again. Stupid finals, graduation parties, field trips, summer planning, all sorts of crap. So if it takes me a while to update again, don't blame me, blame my teachers. So this is going to be either the last or second to last chapter. Then I'll start a Kataang, which will hopefully get more views and reviews than this did.**

Jet walked through the forest, thinking deeply. He was trying to compose what he would say to her later that day. In fact, he was thinking so hard that he didn't even realize when he came to the clearing until Katara ran up to him.

"Hey Katara. Come on, we need to get there or we'll miss it." Jet said before taking Katara's hand and pulling her out of the clearing.

"Miss what, Jet?" Katara was both confused and curious. Like always, he would not tell her where they were going until they got there.

"You'll see." was his response, just like always. Katara had given up trying to find out where he would take her, after failing the first couple of days to bug it out of him. After walking in silence for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Katara was opening her mouth to say something when Jet stopped. He put a finger to his lips and pointed ahead into a clearing. They waited there for a moment before there was rustling on the other side.

Three wolf pups burst forth from the brush, followed by a mother. Katara stifled a gasp and looked at Jet with amazement. He just sat there and smiled at her, then turned back. As they watched the wolves play in the clearing, Katara knew this was something special. For Jet to show her this was amazing. She now knew that he trusted her completely.

After aroung 20 minutes, the wolf pups began to stumble and yawn, and they and their mother disappeared back into the trees. Before Katara could say anything, Jet led her into the clearing and they sat down together.

"Jet, that was amazing!" Katara said.

"I thought you'd enjoy it. They've been coming here since they were born. I found it once, and just couldn't bring myself to kill them, no matter how dangerous they could grow to be." Jet responded. He then pulled Katara to her feet with a look of determination on his face. He held her hands as he spoke.

"Katara, I know you're going to have to leave soon, but I don't want you to. I've grown to love you, and it would break my heart for you to leave me again." Jet started. "You're beautiful, and amazing, and smart, and there's no one else like you. I know we've only been together for a little while, but I need to ask you this before you leave." With that, Jet knelt down in front of Katara and pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was an amazing blue color that matched Katara's eyes, and it had a water symbol encircling a picture of a wolf that looked exactly like the one they had just seen. Katara gasped at the beauty of the necklace and her hands covered her mouth. "Katara, will you marry me?" Jet looked up at Katara with despiration on his face when she took a moment to answer. Just as he was about to stand up and admit defeat, Katara finally lowered her hands.

"Yes!" Her surprised whisper was almost not heard, but it was all Jet needed. He jumped up and hugged her, spinning her around in his arms. Katara had a look of pure bliss on her face as he put her down. Jet silently asked her permission before going around behind her to put on the necklace. When he took off her mother's necklace, he wrapped it around her wrist, saying, "You should never have to choose between your mother and I."

As Katara turned around, she saw Jet's eyes glowing with happiness, a mirror of hers. They shared a passionate kiss, ending breathlessly. As Jet held Katara, his hands started to wander in her shirt before she suddenly gripped his wrists. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Jet, how are we going to tell Sokka?"

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

As Katara and Jet walked into the campsite, they saw that Sokka was the only one around. That meant no audience other than him, but also no backup. Great.

"Uhh... Sokka? Can we talk to you for a minute?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Katara. What's the matter?" Sokka asked as they sat down and he saw their concerned expressions. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Sokka. Nothing happened. Except that..." Katara stopped and look at Jet, as if for reassurance.

"What?" Sokka was getting suspicious now, and Katara continued before he could get any ideas.

"Well... umm... Jet proposed to me, and I said yes." Katara said evenly. It was now that Sokka realized the new necklace around his sister's neck and their mother's around her wrist.

"WHAT?!" Sokka screamed. It sounded so much like a girl that it took all of Jet's self-control not to laugh out loud.

"I proposed to Katara, and she accepted. We wanted to let you know, because it is our wish that she come to live with me in the treehouses. I can protect her, and she can protect herself. Plus, hasn't Aang pretty much already mastered waterbending?" Jet managed to say before looking down, for Sokka was burning a hole in his face with his glare.

"What gives you the right to just propose to my baby sister? Plus, how do I know you can take care of her?" Sokka said stiffly, having calmed down a bit.

"One, Sokka, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 16, I could take care of myself if I needed to. Two, you're not dad! We just thought we would do you the favor of telling you!" Katara was on her feet now, glaring down at Sokka with a very annoyed look on her face. At that second, Aang and Toph ran out of the forest panting.

"What's going on? We thought we heard screaming." Aang asked breathlessly.

"Jet proposed to me, and I accepted. We were trying to explain this to Sokka, and how I was going to settle down with Jet in the treehouses, but he exploded and won't listen to anything we're saying." Katara made this last comment looking at Sokka.

"That's great Sugar Queen! Although now we're going to have to learn to cook, I think. Otherwise, we're all going to starve." Toph said as she walked over to Katara and gave her a hug. Katara was so surprised at this motion from her blind friend that she did not realize that Sokka was arguing with Aang until he screamed like a girl again. This time Jet did laugh, but he quickly covered it up with a cough.

"-and she has grown up a lot. I really think you should let her go, Sokka." Aang was saying.

"So what you're saying is that I should just let my baby sister-"

"I'm 16."

"-go off with some guy that I don't trust and that has tried to kill us before-"

"I've changed!"

"-and never hear from her again?" Sokka finished, paying no attention to the interruptions.

"I never said I wouldn't keep in contact with you, but if you keep this up, I might not!" Katara almost screamed. Jet jumped up and grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side, whispering something in her ear before she nodded and came back considerably calmer. "Sokka, I'm going to go and pack my things. If you try to stop me, I will go anyway. I'll keep in touch with you through a messenger hawk that belongs to Jet. I'll be right back." With that, Katara went into her tent and began to collect her things in a bag. Sokka just stared at her incredulously as she disappeared inside the tent, then hung his head sadly.

"I should have known this would happen." he mumbled. "I've known for a while she would leave, but I never thought it would be like this. And for someone I completely loathe." He was now talking to himself more than anyone else, but he stood up as Katara emerged from the tent. He walked up to her and enveloped her in a giant hug, murmering into her hair, "Katara, let me give you two my blessing, in place of Dad." Katara looked up at him in surprise, and he smiled warmly down at her. "Come on."

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Katara and Jet were leaving the camp one last time. After Sokka had given his blessing and Katara had said good bye to everyone, they were almost ready to leave. Since Katara was leaving, the rest of the gang decided to break camp and head out too. After all, soon Zuko would probably track them into the forest. So as Katara and Jet walked off to the treehouses and Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Momo flew off on Appa, they all knew that Katara had made the right choice.


	9. Epilogue: 5 years

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did, it would be much more steamy, for lack of a better word.**

**A/N: Okay, last chapter. This is an epilogue 5 years after Katara and Jet left Aang, Sokka, and Toph to live in the tree houses. This means Katara is 21 and Jet is 22. They did have a wedding, though it was more announced than actually gone through with (i.e. no white dress and no ceremony). Pay attention, with the school year ending, I can update my coming story quickly.**

Katara was walking through the forest with a young girl named Iku (almost 5 years old who's name meant "Nourishing") and a toddler named Akira (a 2 year old boy who's name meant "Intelligent"). They had gone out to gather some fruit for dinner and had come back with fruit, nuts, and fish that they had caught with the help of Katara and Iku's waterbending. They were making their way up the tree houses, albeit slowly due to Akira's not being able to climb yet. Iku had the same blue eyes as Katara with paler skin and brown hair. Akira had Jet's brown eyes and Katara's dark skin and brown hair. Katara had also managed to befriend the wolves that Jet had shown her the day he proposed to her. They still resided in the forest, but were not any danger and even played with the children sometimes.

"Jet? We're back." Katara called out through the system of huts. Now that Azula had also been defeated and Zuko had befriended Aang and taken the throne as Fire Lord, things had quieted down. Longshot and Smellerbee have left to start lives elsewhere, giving Katara and Jet the use of the entire system of tree houses.

After the three had eaten, Katara walked Iku and Akira to their small hut, which was directly across from her and Jet's. She put Akira in his play-pen-type-thing and told Iku to remember that if she left the hut at night, she could fall, which always ensured that Katara didn't need to lock the door. She then left their hut, saying good night, and went to her hut. She had saved some food for Jet, and left it on the table to the side of their hut.

Katara almost screamed in shock when Jet suddenly grabbed her around the waist. She had not seen him crouching in the shadows. He nuzzled her neck, pulling her close to him as she laughed.

"Spirits, Jet, you scared the shit out of me!" Katara said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Let me make it up to you." Jet whispered seductively. Katara knew the hidden meaning behind this apology, but let herself be picked up in Jet's strong arms and laid down on the bed. She gazed up at him with a half smile on her face, watching him as he pulled off his shirt. Jet then crawled over the bed until he was directly over Katara.

"Jet, Iku and Akira are in their hut right across the way. What do you propose we say if they hear?" Katara asked. She knew that at this point she could not stop Jet, nor did she want to, but she also knew that Iku was a light sleeper and could be easily woken up.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." Jet said before reaching down and undoing Katara's sash. As he did this, he leaned down and kissed her. Katara immediately opened her mouth to him, and Jet's tongue slipped inside. As his tongue mapped out her mouth, her's was doing the same. Soon they stopped this and Jet moved down, planting feather light kisses along her jaw and collar bone. All this time he was working on removing Katara's robe.

He stopped kissing her for a moment so that she could slip out of the robe and toss it to the side, before going down again to take off her underclothes. Once all of Katara's clothes were in a pile on the floor next to Jet's shirt, he began to kiss his way down her chest. Katara began to moan softly, trying unsuccessfully to hold it in, as Jet gently massaged her breasts and teased her. Soon, Katara could not take much more, and she pulled Jet back up to her. His eyes were dark with desire, as she was sure hers were too.

As Katara pulled Jet in for another kiss, she began to pull his pants off. When Jet realized that he needed to stand up to continue, he did so quickly, at the same time shedding his undergarments. As he climbed back on Katara, he could see that her face was flushed and her breathing deep. His hands roamed over her body, sending chills down her spine (in a good way). She reached up and ran her hands across his chest, but soon they began to move down. Katara was no longer that innocent young girl.

"K-Katara... please... s-stop..." Jet could barely talk because of what Katara was doing to him. As soon as she heard this, however, Katara brought her hands back up to tangle them in his hair, smiling at him innocently. Jet then positioned himself above her, asking permission silently before sliding in. Katara gasped; they had nt done this in so long that she was a little tight. Jet waited a moment before pulling out and thrusting in again. After a little while, he started gaining both speed and strength while her moans began to reach a crescendo. This only pushed Jet quicker towards the edge that he was already racing towards. As Katara was also nearing the edge, she began to move her hips in time with Jet's, causing him to go even farther into her. Soon, they both came, screaming each other's names in unison before collapsing on the bed panting. Katara smiled to herself as she remembered that first night here; Jet was doing the same. Then Katara remembered something else.

"Jet?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"What are we going to tell Iku, again?"


	10. Author's Note and Thank You!

This chapter is just one major author's note, so yeah. I would like to thank my seven reviewers, **Tbis, APurpleAvacado, ginsensu, FieryAngel007, megan p, Redfoxfan, and The wife of Daniel Radcliffe** Even though Redfoxfan couldn't post an actual review, her messages helped a lot. So thanks guys, you kept me updating and thinking that my story wasn't completely stupid and worthless. Also, I want to remind everyone that if you like a story, it does help to REVIEW!!!!! It's nice to get reviews, and plus, it helps us authors and authoresses notice our mistakes or accomplishments. Just so some people know, constructive criticism is always welcome with me, so please, PLEASE say something more than 'Good!' or something like that (no offense to everyone who does do that). So yeah, to put a stop to my rambling, I want everyone to know that I am doing stories for almost every KataraX(person's name here) pairing, so if you don't like Jetara or if you like any Katara pairing (like me) check out my other stories. There's also one in there that's perfect for any Kataang haters out there. So yeah, help me out and review any and all of my stories, and also help other writers out by using the tips in here for reviewing. Thanks for listening to me ramble, and thanks again to my amazing reviewers! I love you all!


End file.
